Crazy Horse
"Crazy Horse would always be the first one into battle - and Crazy Horse would always be the last one to leave."-Moses Brings Plenty, Lakota Tribesman/Firearms Expert Crazy Horse, the fierce Lakota warrior of the 1870's whose brilliant battle plans and fearless offensives annihilated General Custer at Little Big Horn; vs Pancho Villa, the Mexican revolutionary whose guerrilla army destroyed corrupt dictators in the early 20th century and then invaded the United States. Stats *Year: Circa 1876 (Black Hills War) *Age: 36 *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 140lbs Symbol - Inyankapemni Club (Lakota Melee Weapon) History Crazy Horse (Tasunka Witko) was a chief of the Oglala Lakota, and one of the principle leaders of the Native American force during the Battle of the Little Big Horn. Born c. 1840, Crazy Horse's military career began when he gained his reputation as a fearsome, prominent Lakota war leader after feats made in raids against enemy tribes of the Lakota, such as the Crow and Shoshone Indians. When the Lakota and their allies, the Cheyenne and Arapaho tribes began being pressured by the U.S. Government to surrender their lands to whites, Crazy Horse would lead thousands of warriors against U.S. forces in Red Cloud's (or the Bozeman) War and the Black Hills War. He fought in such infamous battles as the Fetterman Massacre, the Battle of the Rosebud, and the Wagon Box Fight. His most famous battle, however, was the Battle of the Little Big Horn, during which Crazy Horse is said to have rode the closest to the U.S. Cavalry, but was never injured. In 1877, Crazy Horse surrendered to U.S. authorities in Nebraska. Tensions arose when he was ordered to capture the Nez Perce leader Chief Joseph, and he was killed by a bayonet while attempting to escape arrest. A memorial statue is being carved in the Black Hills, but it remains incomplete. Weapons Trivia *Crazy Horse is the first individual Native American warrior featured on Deadliest Warrior, and is also the first Native American to use firearms on the show. Crazy Horse is the only Native American from the United States region to lose so far, as the Apache beat the Gladiator and the Comanche beat the Mongol . He is the second Native American to lose in general, the first being the Aztec Jaguar . He is also the 1st native american to loss to another native american, Pancho Villa (like many mexicans) was also decanded from native americans in latin america. *Because of his deep-rooted hatred of the whites, or wacisu, Crazy Horse refused to ever have his portrait made by the white man's camera. Only 1 known photo is debated by some scholars to be of him, as they believe some friends of his convinced him to have his picture taken at one of the primary forts or outposts on the frontier, however, no conclusive evidence proves the photo is actually of the Oglala war chief known as Crazy Horse. *Before going into battle, Crazy Horse would wear nothing but a breechclout and moccasins. He wore his hair loose, with a single hawk feather tied in. He painted a reddish-brown lightning bolt design going down the side of his face, with white hailstone spots on his body. *The Crazy Horse Memorial is, although currently incomplete, the largest sculpture in the world. *According to the episode, Pancho Villa and Crazy Horse inspired the creation and tactics used by future rebels like the IRA, the Taliban and the Viet Cong. *Crazy Horse is tied with the Spetsnaz leader, Hernan Cortes , and arguably Saddam Hussein with the most kills, at four. So far he is the only warrior to have lost doing so. *Crazy Horse believed that he was immune to guns and would not be killed by a gun. In reality, he died from a bayonet, but would charge into US Calvary units without being hit at all. This may have been acknowledged in the fight against Pancho Villa as Crazy Horse wasn't shot in there either. Category:Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Season 3 Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Guerrillas Category:Horse Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA